Czarny Strażnik
Profesja zaawansowana (Night's Dark Masters) Whilst the cult of Morr has few, if any, official templars, they do have the Black Guard. These universally dour and serious warriors have an even more serious responsibility: to guard both the living and the dead from the endless malice of the Undead and those who would raise them. For the most part, they are a defensive order, protecting the great temples and graveyards of the Empire and the dignitaries of the cult, only riding to war in exceptional circumstances, such as during a crusade against the Vampire counts. Unlike most knights, they are trained in the use of ranged weapons to prevent their enemies from bringing their strength to bear in close quarters. This, along with their foreboding black obsidian armour and their strict vow of silence when on duty, means they are shunned by most other knightly orders, but such is the price of duty. tabthumb Umiejętności: Nauka (nekromancja, teologia), Unik, Zastraszanie, Spostrzegawczość, Jeździectwo, Język tajemny (bitewny), Znany język (dowolne dwa) Zdolności: Groźny, Strzał precyzyjny lub Silny cios, Strzał mierzony lub Strzał przebijający, Bron specjalna (kawaleryjska, kusze lub długi łuk, dwuręczna), Odwaga Wyposażenie: woda święcona, kusza lub długi łuk, lanca, destrier z siodłem i uprzężą, ciężka zbroja (pełna płytowa), medalion Kruka Profesje wstępne: Rycerz, Kapłan (Morr), Sierżant, Giermek, Łowca wampirów, Łowca czarownic Profesje wyjściowe: Kapitan, Fechmistrz, Kapłan (Morr), Rycerz Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Rycerz Kruka, Łowca wampirów The Life of a Black Guard Black Guards appear to watch the open portals of Morr’s temples night and day, without rest. In truth, guard posts are split into three shifts. However, each Black Guard is barely distinguishable from his replacement, and guard changes are conducted so discreetly that even someone standing nearby could miss it. When not on duty, Black Guards conduct martial training exercises and attend lessons under priests of Morr, who instruct them on theology and the undead. When Morrian priests are required to travel long distances for funeral services, a Black Guard often accompanies them. Black Guards have also been known to escort priests of other gods, particularly Myrmidia and Verena, when they visit a Morrian abbey. The Order sometimes assigns Black Guards as chaperones under the false pretence of escort duty. In towns where the Order of Morr houses the Fellowship of the Shroud, Black Guards are prone to being caught up in cult politics. Although a Black Guard’s responsibility is to the priests, many Black Guards aspire to join the Knights of the Raven. They often assist the order’s Shroud agents, hoping to make a favourable impression. If the assistance involves destroying undead, Black Guards who abandon their posts can later claim that they were simply obeying the strictures of Morr. Black Guards are otherwise incorruptible. Only the most dedicated of Morr’s followers could endure standing all day in full plate armour, silent and expressionless. Only with express permission of the Order do Black Guards leave their temples for long periods, typically for family duties or religious pilgrimages. Vows and Strictures Black Guards observe all the regular strictures of Morr (see WFRP, page 176). In addition, they observe the following vows: Vow of Stoicism: The service of Morr is to be taken seriously. Black Guards may not laugh or make jokes, whether on duty or not. Their stoicism is sometimes unintentionally humourous, but this does not constitute a breach of their vow. Vow of Silence: Black Guards may not participate in conversations while on duty. If asked questions by superiors of the Order, Black Guards may answer, but only with the minimal number of words. The vow of silence does not apply to combat situations, when Black Guards communicate in Battle Tongue. Vow of Sacrifice: When faced with undead attackers, Black Guards must defend Morr’s temples to the last drop of blood. Against living opponents, or when facing the undead on neutral ground, Black Guards are permitted to conduct a strategic retreat if the situation warrants. Adventure Seeds Gathering Evidence: The Fellowship of the Shroud suspects a respected physician of practicing necromancy. One of the Shroud agents is a junior priest of Morr, who wants to ban the physician from the temple. The senior priest opposes him on lack of evidence, so the Shroud agent privately appeals for the Black Guard’s help to find evidence. Grave Robbers: The graveyard of a neighbouring village has been despoiled by grave robbers. The Black Guard is given leave from temple duties to inspect the crime scene and bring the culprits to justice if possible. Kategoria:Profesje